


【超蝙80周年助力产粮NO.43】柠檬树上柠檬果

by too_young_too_simple



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_young_too_simple/pseuds/too_young_too_simple





	【超蝙80周年助力产粮NO.43】柠檬树上柠檬果

【超蝙310助力产粮NO.43】柠檬树上柠檬果

简介：超人有一颗坚强正直的心，但他还是酸了。黄暴沙雕OOC警告！

 

春天是播种的好时节，也是柠檬的收获季。小镇上没有种柠檬的人家，也没人特意去学相关知识，所以玛莎·肯特的邻居们和她的大学生儿子都没想到她门前草地上那棵枯了好久的树是棵柠檬树。

怪事是去年开始发生的。那棵往年半死不活、开花的力气都没有的树突然冒新芽窜新枝，浅色的花热烈地开了一树，克拉克偷偷摘了几朵冻起来，带回办公室放着，结果被女同事们见到，瓜分了。正值一月一度的韦恩总裁微服私访，布鲁斯穿着一身新衣对手下员工嘘寒问暖，和佩里谈笑风生，西裤底下是一条超人内裤。

克拉克不动声色地推了推黑框眼镜，假装无事发生。等到了午休时间，楼层里慢慢剩下几个赶工没空注意他的同事，克拉克慢悠悠踱进卫生间，跟韦恩总裁干丨了丨个丨爽。

时间紧迫，地点开放，两个人搞得紧张刺激又尽兴，韦恩先生春风满面地离开大厦的时候胸口还别了朵柠檬花。毕竟还有半只脚在星球日报报社里，普利策奖得主露易丝·莲恩敏锐地问：“可否告知这枝花是哪位姑娘或先生的礼物，韦恩先生？”布鲁西宝贝儿眉眼弯弯，毫不在意：“卡尔。”接着就在一片追问中悠然地出门上车，于是人们都懂了：布鲁斯·韦恩是故意停下来等他们问，以此来炫耀一下“卡尔”的。接下来一周不少娱乐版金融版记者挖地三尺寻找和布鲁斯·韦恩有关系的“卡尔”，当事人则由于先斩后奏去探了莱克斯集团的水，又在他们边上几次三番被佩里骂的狗血淋头。

克拉克和布鲁斯很快就忘了这次突如其来的调情，继续一个在大都会，一个在哥谭，老老实实守护和平，没什么作死的反派的时候就偶尔去对方地盘上或者在瞭望塔打个炮，也算三点一线。

但肯特农场的柠檬树成熟之后，问题来了。

众所周知，超人有一颗金子般的心，无论被人类伤害多少次，也没有利用自己的力量报复社会或征服世界，总之是个很可靠、看起来无欲无求的肌肉天使。实际上在超人全球后援会总部星球日报待了这么多年，超人本人也有点膨胀，所以他在尝了一口玛莎新品柠檬派感到哪里不对之后立即制止了玛莎，严肃交代了几句不要食用院里的柠檬，就带着那个有问题的柠檬派去瞭望塔研究了。

他尝了一口——你知道，健康的美国成年男性的一口一般比较大——之后心里就很不舒服。他看着那棵抽出新枝丫的柠檬树，想为什么他的玛莎只能越来越老，这棵树却能死而复生？他从没有过这种贪心过头的想法，他敏锐地捕捉到了这一点，对自己有点担心。

不巧，蝙蝠侠正在手把手教神奇女侠使用“正义联盟的大金主布鲁斯·韦恩”新购置的冰激凌制作机，还把一个形状完美的甜筒递给了她。听到了提示广播的戴安娜正想出声欢迎一下克拉克，超人已经两眼放光地飘在边上，直勾勾地盯着她手里的冰激凌：“……那韦恩先生可真好呢。”

酸得戴安娜皱眉看了两人一眼，护着自己的冰激凌飞走了。被超人两眼放光地盯着总不是什么好事，不要说冰激凌了，冰激凌机都扛不住。而蝙蝠侠露在面罩外头的嘴唇勾了勾，说：“哦，需要我给您也做一个吗，主席？”

两个人半推半就地摸进一个储物间搞了起来。最近哥谭没有大事件的迹象，难得民风淳朴了一阵子，连带着蝙蝠侠心情也不错，虽然没有多放松警惕，但还是比平时放得开。轻声喘着叫了几声之后，超人突然把他从桌上拎起来一把掼在墙上。即使有头罩防护，布鲁斯还是被撞得一阵头晕，睁眼对上了一双泛红光的蓝眼睛。

超人的脸本来属于那种带着阳刚之气的英俊，现在眯着眼睛笑，却带着点微妙的危险：“叫我卡尔。卡尔、卡尔、卡尔……！”

一边喘一边更用力地不停干他。蝙蝠侠警觉地眯起了眼睛，看起来倒像是在突然粗暴的对待中享受到了。不过他看出来克拉克那双眼睛里没有恶意，只是一种孩子气的……酸。

蝙蝠侠迅速地在大脑里检索起关于“卡尔”这个身份或者名字的大事件，在他搞明白超人在酸什么之前超人一双火热的大手揉掐起了他的大腿屁股和胸，更乱来了，他连忙喊了两声“行，好吧，卡尔，卡尔，你先——操！”，结果超人及时收手，颇为丧气地哀嚎一声，坐在地上抓起了头发。

超人坐在地上懊丧，超级老二还沾着乱七八糟的体液立着。蝙蝠侠对他这种半途而废的行为很不满，舔舔嘴唇，还是先问他怎么回事。超人指指门旁角落里的塑料袋，说了肯特农场门口老树开花的柠檬。

蝙蝠侠回想了一下去年堪萨斯州发生的超自然事件，很快“啊”了一声，愣了一下又笑起来。超人挑着眉毛问他想到了什么，蝙蝠侠把他踹倒在地，往他身上坐了下去，低沉地笑了几声：“解决完眼前的问题再告诉你，卡尔。”

超人演技浮夸地往地上一躺，小超人满血复活。超人与蝙蝠侠大战三百回合之后，两人躺在储物间的一张圆桌上享受难得的清闲，超人突然一拍脑袋，也“啊”了一声。

他知道柠檬树是怎么回事了。

去年夏天的时候，达克赛德搞到一个母盒，带着一帮宇宙联军的虾兵蟹将来了一趟地球，被正义联盟扔了回去。但有一个外星魔法师逃窜了好几天，犯下了好几桩大案，最后还是扎塔娜来收的人。魔法师的魔法原理是激发人内心的贪婪嫉妒等欲望，让人类自相残杀或者给他卖命。当时露易丝·莲恩因为不要命地搞追踪报导，也受到了点波及，超人一如既往在关键时刻神兵天降，从丧心病狂的犯罪分子手中救下了她，这一镜头在推特上掀起一波热潮，成功当选xxxx年年度恩爱时刻等等野鸡排行榜榜首。

第二天正好是他和布鲁斯跟玛莎约好去乡下度假的星期六。玛莎快活地哼着歌在厨房里做点心，布鲁斯坐在门廊里看报纸。玛莎向来这样，虽然一直很想他们回家看看，但他们回家了，她的话倒不多了，只是兀自快活地忙。蝙蝠侠在前几天的行动里受了伤，韦恩先生穿来度假的T恤底下裹着绷带，大夏天的，克拉克端来冰镇柠檬水的时候好心地用上冷冻呼吸吹了几口气，布鲁斯不自然地红着的脸色好看不少，一双蓝眼睛都眯了起来。但布鲁斯还是没看克拉克，专心致志地盯着手上的报纸，超人觉察到布鲁斯有点不高兴，低头和他接吻，那份报纸就搁在门廊的栏杆上。超人的嘴唇冬暖夏凉，韦恩总裁吻得津津有味，由于后者技术高超，克拉克一直弯着腰也很投入。

夏日午后，阳光明媚的小镇平地起了一阵风，卷着农作物的沉闷清香，哗哗吹走了报纸。几张灰扑扑的报纸在空中盘旋了一阵，随着逐渐平缓的熏风悠悠下落，挂在了那棵枯树枝头。玛莎说那棵树是她和乔纳森刚买下农场的时候种的，奈何技术太菜，移植过来没种活，现在更舍不得砍了。克拉克抬眼望去，超人的视力远远看到头版头条上超人抱着露易丝·莲恩的巨幅照片和不太对劲的标题，想到布鲁斯刚才微妙的反应，一阵心潮澎湃，一道热视线过去留了几片灰烬在树枝头，拖着轻伤未愈韦恩总裁去小谷仓里乱搞。

超人吹了几口气，小谷仓凉快干爽，清净自然。蝙蝠侠轻伤不下火线，被搞得很爽。超人跟这只经常故作阴沉的大蝙蝠交往这么久，难得看他酸，也搞得特别尽兴。两个美国壮汉搞完就把报纸的事给抛之脑后，只有蝙蝠侠不自然地辩解了几句他只是中了魔法师的招，超人日常拖长声音堵了他几句，把他气得在心里磨牙。过了几天，那棵树就开花了。

可能是被蝙蝠侠身上的魔法波及，酸起了别的能开花的树。

想到这个，超人眉开眼笑。

蝙蝠侠眯起眼睛问他笑什么，被一把掀翻，面朝下被压在桌上。超人准备在他耳朵上咬一口，发现被头罩挡着，就换脖颈，还是无从下口，于是一把扯掉头罩，心满意苏地咬了上去：“你真爱我，布鲁斯。”

作为人类的布鲁斯恢复能力没超人那么好，被操得有点昏头，大骂：“你什么毛病？”

超人掰着他的脑袋吻他嘴唇，心情奇妙地平缓下来。但过了一会儿，他还是小声要求：“卡尔。”

于是布鲁斯想到了那份报纸。再于是，布鲁西宝贝万花丛中过的脸皮有点禁不住了。

他知道克拉克在酸什么了，所以克拉克也知道当时自己看报纸的时候有多酸了。这可太他妈丢人了！超人和露易丝·莲恩的关系还是他提出来不要说破让人们去乱搞以此为正义联盟的一系列巴拉巴拉形象和行动打下基础的，结果他自己先酸上了。要命。

娴熟地配合着扭腰抬臀的布鲁斯突然沉默了，结果就是猝不及防被来了两下特别深特别重的，尖叫了两声。超人咬着他的耳垂，说：“亲爱的，bat，你吸得好紧……”一边更卖力地操他不自觉缩起来的肠肉。布鲁斯被他为所欲为了十几秒钟，再没机会夺回主动权，大骂：“操你的，卡尔！”

超人的头发被他抓乱了几撮，看起来有克拉克·肯特的样子了，但没人会觉得他是。蝙蝠侠被哥谭的泥潭吞没的心突然变得柔软了一点，他鬼使神差地想，没有人叫他卡尔·艾尔，除了玛莎没人关心他的家乡，布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠也没有。“卡尔”是超人的父母的遗产，蝙蝠侠向来冷酷地把它当代号用。他往后伸手扣住克拉克的后脑勺，哑着嗓子，急促的喘息带着热流间歇地触在超人的嘴唇上：“卡尔。卡尔·艾尔。”

过了几天，布鲁斯·韦恩跑去星球日报找克拉克·肯特求婚了。面对办公室里四面八方的记者同事，克拉克在震惊之余还谨慎地扶了一下黑框眼镜，质疑说戒指是自己先送的。蝙蝠侠反应过来他说的是那枚氪石戒指，那可是在他们正式交往之前——算了，当时他们已经开始上床了，韦恩总裁不计较这些。被问及几天前送花的“卡尔”的时候，布鲁西宝贝的半个屁股正坐在克拉克的办公桌上，春风满面又狡黠地眯了眯眼睛：“我们的安全词。”

克拉克瞪了他一眼。布鲁西宝贝继续骚气十足地挥舞着自己手上的绿宝石戒指——他按着那枚氪戒的样子重打的——，满口跑火车：“当然是开玩笑的，那是一个爱称——顺便一提，我注册了版权，请各位不要乱叫——”办公层里噼里啪啦叮叮咚咚一片键盘声，记者们一阵无语，腐败的资本主义社会！这么傻X不可思议的“版权”都给他注册成功了。布鲁西宝贝托着脸颊：“如果我叫‘卡尔’，就是可以继续的意思。你们知道，堪萨斯乡下的男孩儿，”他笑眯眯地舔了舔嘴唇，“力气很大。”

克拉克·肯特借口线人出事，神乎其技地从一众普利策得主及普利策潜在得主中溜之大吉。半分钟后，超人敲敲几十层楼高的玻璃窗，横刀夺爱，众目睽睽之下劫走了穿了一身白西装、正在向一位漂亮记者搔首弄姿的布鲁斯·韦恩。

现场混乱不已，结果星球日报对此事件的报导的撰稿者居然是克拉克·肯特，人们在感叹他的职业素养之余还唏嘘了一把人生无常。

至于那棵柠檬树，结了这一次差点造成二次灾害的果子之后彻底蔫了，再不发芽，只有玛莎还时不时看看它，在天气好的时候，还会坐在树下做些针线活或者听广播。而蝙蝠侠，在几个月后拜访孤独堡垒，给超人带去了一枝氪星玫瑰。

END


End file.
